Generally, the above type of drag mechanism for a spinning reel, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. Sho 52-26469, is constructed such that at the center of the front surface of the spool there is provided a cavity housing therein a plurality of drag members and the adjuster is screwably mounted to the front end of the spool shaft, with the adjuster being operated to bring the drag members into axial press-contact with the spool, thereby adjusting the braking force against rotation of the spool.
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 63-68773, a plurality of drag members are interposed between the outer peripheral portion at the front surface of the spool and the adjuster screwable therewith, and on the outer peripheral portion of the front side drag member is mounted an annular sealing member having a lip disposed opposite to the front surface of the spool. As a result, the adjuster screwably moves in a forward direction to bring the lip into contact with the front surface of the spool, thereby preventing rain water or dust from entering between the drag member and the front surface of the spool.
The latter reel, which is provided at the outer peripheral portion of the front surface of the spool with the drag members so that the outer peripheral portion of the spool is utilized to urge the drag members, is required to have a larger diameter, thereby creating a problem in that the manufacturing cost of the reel is high to that extent. Particularly, the sealing member is mounted opposite to the front surface of the spool and the adjuster screws in a forward direction to bring the lip in contact with the front surface of the spool, i.e., the sealing member moves together with the drag member. As a result, the braking force of the drag member changes and the contact resistance of the lip applied to the front surface of the spool changes greatly. Also, the lip contacts the outer periphery of the front surface of the spool at its larger contact area. Hence, the sealing member greatly affects the braking force, and a problem is created in that the braking force is not smoothly changed and adjustment of the braking force affects the sealing effect.